


No one messes with Momma D

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: No one messes with someone's mother, especially Luffy's. Pointless but interesting fanfic idea I had
WRITTEN 6/15/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fanfic but it's alright, not really interesting but read if you like, not my best work and I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ENJOY :)

The whole Mugiwara no Ichimi was docking at a place that wasn't too pirate friendly, but they promised if there is danger that's the only time we'll currently sat in a bar they were laughing, everyone in the bar didn't really seem to mind, they actually liked us.

"Oh so let me tell you guy this story that my mom told me when I was little!" Luffy exclaimed, normally everyone would act like they're into the stories since it's usually Usopp who tells them, but from Luffy's mother?!.

"Your mother?" Zoro questioned, Luffy nodded, "Yea but sadly I only have like 3 memories of her though." Luffy said in his joyous self. "I'm guessing this is one of these memories?" Robin responded.

"Yea so the story begins wh-" Luffy started joyously and the crew was actually interested, they'll always want to learn their captain's secrets. "Oh look it's the crap-hat pirates." a man twice Luffy or Zoro size says.

Luffy and the others ignored him so Luffy continued. "So i'm going to tell him the way my mom told me, so you can understand the story." Luffy smiled as everyone listened.

"It was a long day on a small village, a boy was born with a special power on the inside. His mother would say he was a very charismatic boy with big dreams, the thing is because of that his mother won't be there for long but she said that she'll intrust her will onto him along with her ancestors. The boy was confused but still lived on."

"The boy would make mistakes and do some risky things but that's how he would be, careless, not regretful at all. One day when he was old enough to search for his dream and goal, the sea called for him. He gathered up some friends to go along and his will opened up and the ruler of wills would be searching for the boy with the conquering will."

The others smiled, "Guess who she was talking about?" Robin smiled, "Was it you?" Luffy shook his head. "She was talking about Roger, but the story would be the same, though when I asked her if she was talking about me she would stay silent, but did you like the story." The others actually nodded.

"I bet your mom was strong." Zoro said as Luffy nodded. Luffy was laughing, he was about to tell another thing about how amazing his mom was. 'Yea too bad she passed when I was 3, she wrote down the story for me to remember, she was a real-" Luffy was interrupted by the obnoxious guy. -whore!" the man finished rudely for Luffy.

Luffy tensed, Zoro didn't even need to look and he told Franky to help Luffy down. The crew was wide eyed when they heard the response. Luffy was letting out killing intent aura that was worse than Zoro's Asura. Luffy tried to get up but Zoro and Franky were strong, but he was halfway up anyway.

Luffy decided it was pointless, so he sat down but he glared at the man when the crew saw his eyes they all gasped, "Let me tell you something, did anyone ever teach you not to make funs of someone's mother." Luffy said in his most scariest tone, but his eyes were full on hatred, with murder intent.

The man was frightened so much he passed out, and no haki used. Everyone got back to what they're doing and Luffy continued to talk about his mom like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup this story was random, but legit if this was Ace the guy would've been dead or something O_O. Well I hoped you liked it, unless you have somewhat bad relation to your mother (no judging) no one makes fun of someone else mother.


End file.
